


For The Love Of the Lord Of the Wights

by WhiteGloves



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn Angst, Community: aragornlegolas, Elladan & Elrohir Brotherhood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Aragorn, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas & Aragorn Friendship, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Yahoo Group: Aragorn Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGloves/pseuds/WhiteGloves
Summary: Legolas is due to the Undying Lands after King Elessar's death but with the awakening of Aragorn as the Undead, it seems Valinor may not be the Elf Prince's last destination after all (friendship)





	1. In Each of Their Wishes

***For the Love of the Lord of The Wights***

_**by: WhiteGloves** _

_For LegolassQ, of course :)_

_And for everyone keeping LOTR in their hearts! Hannon le!_

* * *

**_"Cold be hand and heart and bone,_ _and cold be sleep under stone_ **

**_never more to wake on stony bed,_ _never, till the Sun fails and the Moon is dead_ **

**_In the black wind the stars shall die_ _and still be gold here let them lie_ **

**_till the Dark Lord lifts his hand over dead sea and withered land."_ **

_(the Barrow-wight)_

**Chapter 1: Ends and Beginnings**

**Ends**

_It was a day in Arda made for the Victorious of the Ilúvatar. The hills and valleys sing of its splendor like when He first made the Ainur. Themes of music were shared in harmony of all forms: majestic mountains peeking at the top of the clouds as they brightly parted for Ancalë to illuminate all that was life and all that was is; the river, the falls, the sea in synchrony of unending melody; galad the ever-showering beam as_   _nítë kissing the tip of leaves and meadow; soil and stone offer much consonance for loud they rumble with the scurrying feet of folks that added merriment to the ensemble._

_And behold the White City ever under Heaven's ray. The White Tree in abundance of Eru's grace. In it the people were in jovial mood, of colours raise and flowers brood. Anticipation was in the air as they sing for the King of Gondor, hail thee King Elessar, Hope of Men! Much loved and cherished by not one realm, but all he gifted of his strength and hope which they now give back tenfold._

_And they sing to his health and sing to his heir! Till at last a cry of new life filled the Halls of the Kings, in the Houses of Healing._

_Leagues of travel it felt he endured for the one King whose song his heart strongly pulled. Though he come from not far land, there of Ithilien where green growth was made prosper by his elven kind, the Elf Prince rode the opposite with two of his kin and summoned their steeds to make haste to the King's side. He knew before the break of dawn that which will come passing, but kept by the strong claim of *Ulmo, always louder than its last, the Prince delayed a day and only now was able to journey to the White City to join the family of his beloved friend and the Evenstar._

_The company of Elves from Ithilien entered Minas Tirith and though the Eldar had graced the city with their fair splendor many times and had been familiar to many folks since Aragorn's succession to the throne, their Queen kin even, eyes still sought and after the Elves that disappeared before the Gondorians, who saw white light string their eyes and golden silk of beautiful hair in their wake. Songs have been made for the Elves as well, for blessed are they who live to see the immortal beings even at the end of the Third Age when most of the fair folk has left for the Undying Lands, and now in the City here there come three._

_Till at last the hooves of horses came to a stop just before the White Tree, and Legolas gladly left his horse, Saëtál, his strongfoot, to his brethren who were met by the guards with grace; the Elf Prince then crossed the distance to where he knew the King would be. He had not yet turned towards the Houses of Healing when piercing laughter that tinkled his elven ears halted his movements. He turned to his left onto the wide garden of brown and white where footsteps of the young rushed that kept his heart near. The Elf Prince smiled as he changed his course and onto the view the Elf Prince saw two young edain in their titta armory running about in their small legs, their locks of dark entanglement reminding him of the small edain from Imladris that had won his heart from the moment they met to this very day._

' _Estel' they called him, for Estel was Hope. Estel he remains in Legolas lips, thy friend who was dear than his sea-longing._

_Legolas was lost for a moment, remembering the affliction yesternight had brought, till the light step of his cherished friend pulled him back in attention and he forgot all his troubles._

" _Legolas!" a warm call it was and one he would sorely miss. The elven head turned, his golden hair falling in places of his ear; then the blue met the grey and that was all the Elf Prince needed to reaffirm his vow to be by his side no matter the tide. The smiling features of the King has not changed as his mirth reached his eyes. His face remained fair even with the transition of graying hair and additional lines on his face. He was old but one so young for the Eldar who could see not but a child walking the last steps to reach him. Aragorn was two-hundred, descendant of the Duneidan from Numenor blessed with long life thrice the age of common Men. Yet Legolas saw agility has left him but not wisdom or love. Tenderly he watched the approaching King whom he would go to the ends of Arda if Eru would allow._

_Legolas then realized with aching heart that the time was nearing and Aragorn was fading._

" _Estel." He broke silently to himself, much of silent whisper, then berated himself and erased the turmoil he didn't want the ever-keen King to see. So mastering his will, the Elf smiled and grasped the King's shoulder lightly with love, while Aragorn did the same and glad was the Elf to feel the adan's strong grip on his shoulder. "Mae govannen, mellon nin."_

" _Mae govannen," Aragorn nodded, eyes travelling all the curves and features of the Elf Prince as if remembering before adding in a tone of jest laced with concern that only Legolas could discern, "You're late. Are you still ill?"_

" _Come now, Estel," Legolas chided gently as the friends of long walked side by side, the Elf Prince falling in the King's pace, "It is a passing thing you must not overly concern about. And I came not to be reminded of it but to forget." Seeing the King's eyes turned even worried, Legolas hastily added, "The sea-longing wanes when I am with you and here I stand. You must not dwell on it, mellon, for I do not."_

" _Then do stay and keep us company, Legolas." An invitation that had always been for a hundred years, which there had been plenty ever since the Elf Prince's sea-longing took hold. Aragorn sounded solemn with grey eyes that beheld sincerity, aware was he that his elven friend had endured many years rejecting the call because Legolas vowed to be with him till the end of his mortal days. A sacrifice no lesser for a Man he so loved, Legolas told him and Aragorn ever since was moved. "Take refuge in the castle where we shall meet more often."_

' _And I can tend to you as you to me, old friend.'_

_The Elf Prince read the man's heart wholly to which he gave a sad smile knowing how the King and the Evenstar would always miss his presence. But the sea-longing was no easy feeling to have and not easily discarded once made known. The only thing keeping him was truly Estel, his elves that remained with him in the South and his father King Thranduil who remains in Middle Earth under Varda's beauty on silent nights, the Lady of the Stars._

" _I know you label me a complicated being, but I still long for the peace of Ithilien where my own folk dwells." Sensing the King's worry even still, Legolas abruptly asked, "How fare Eldarion and his wife? And the child?"_

_Sensing the final tone of the Prince, King Aragorn with hands both on his back nodded simply. "Aye, he has made family worthy of his love and his sire. He shall soon be ready of what will be rightfully his."_

" _Not too soon and on the right time." Legolas added, a hand gently touching Aragorn's shoulder; turning his blue eyes to his old friend's gray orbs and looking deeper for any ailment the King may not openly speak so as not to add worry to his aggrieved Elven friend. "How are you faring?"_

_Aragorn's features turned grim but ever was a light smile on his lips._

" _It seems we still both worry much for the other these days."_

" _Aye, Estel, we've both been since the beginning of our time in Imladris. I do not intend to change our ways. Come now, adan…" Legolas peered in the man's eyes again whose graying brows still sat wisdom and love. "How do you fare?"_

_At the Elf Prince's scrutiny much the same of how Lord Elrond, a foster father but a father with love nonetheless, would look at him, and much the same with Arwen. The King of the Men sighed heavily, stopping on an archway already leading to the garden, his eyes set on the trees and the skies. "I do not feel it yet, but it is soon coming. The same I feel the power of the Elves leaving the lands, and all that is beautiful soon depart. And though I shall long be gone before all the gift of beauty of Ilúvatar return to Valinor, I pity my kinsmen for losing your kind."_

_He gazed at his elven friend with much adoration Legolas felt its vibrant tingle the strings of his heart._

" _There is beauty upon Men, as long as they carry on the heart of their King. Hope remains for them Aragorn, and Hope shall reside in every living being that will continue to walk this earth. That is what we fought for against the evil. To let them have Hope even if we remain not." The King's eyes suddenly lost its remaining twinkle that frightened the Elf Prince unaware of its nature. "Aragorn?"_

_A heavy burden it was that the King took his time to answer, his eyes lost in the skies._

" _I wish Arwen remained not." He whispered much more to himself and Legolas understood. He remained beside Aragorn, one hand sliding around his shoulder as the man went on, "Alas, I know it has been many years and gratefully I am and honored of her love… but as the years went and I feel the waning of my strength, fear cripples me, mellon… of what of her when I am not… and soon it will be."_

_Legolas gripped Aragorn's shoulder and questioned not the man's love for Love Aragorn had plenty for the Undomiel, even more than for himself as Eӓrandil had once loved the fair Elwing. Legolas also knew the man spoke of fears only his elven ears would hear and no other. Not a rare occasion, and least not the subject new._

" _As I have said many times Estel," Legolas looked at the fair sky and saw only beauty of life, "that beside her there I shall be too. And beside us will be your brothers Elladan and Elrohir, even Lord Celeborn for they will not leave her. And Eldarion and his children shall continue on. Arwen shall not be alone. But these tidings you speak of makes my heart forlorn. I for one will lose you too. I pray to the hearts of the Valar to keep you here with us for long, mellon nin. Endurance we Elves have but we too die of loneliness. But then… 'tis but a part of the trade we made when we took you in our hearts, Aragorn." He looked deep in the man's eyes now. "And we shall regret it not, till the Ilúvatar above finds how stubborn we elves can be and reunite you with us as how Samwise was reunited with Frodo in the Undying lands."_

_King Aragorn was moved, his lips tightened in a small smile that had both commanded armies and healed injuries of the past. The two friends gazed at each other with friendship that transcends races, even time. And so they continued walking side by side, speaking of the happiness in memories, of Ithilien and Mirkwood which Legolas had previously visited, of Gimli the Lord of the Glittering Caves and his visit, of the Shire that had not lost its beauty, and the sadness over the passing of Meriadoc and Peregrin both whom were laid in Gondor and all other men they. Faramir was remembered too and so were Eowyn and King Eomer all who had passed but not forgotten in the Halls of the Kings; and the singing garden of the city where children's laughter rings and new born baby's cry and the music of the Ainur continues to the free people of Middle Earth whether they be in the beginnings or ends._

* * *

_Ten years later, February of 120, the Fourth Age._

_A glass breaking on the floor was heard in the silent study of the King Elessar, making the alert Gondorian guards outside to knock on the door. But the King appeased them as he stood up from behind his table, watching with keen eyes his Elven friend who had dropped a large bottle he took out from one of the boxes brought by Gimli who had come for another visit. He had come from Rohan he said, and there he met with folks from Rhun who had given him gifts for his brothers' aid with constructions. This now was what Legolas was opening, at the invitation of the dwarf, when his hands slipped uncharacteristically._

" _What are you doing, princeling?" Master dwarf asked, not moving from his chair as he puffed smoke from his pipe, onto the open windows, his eyes half asleep from the long journey. "Have you lost what grace has given your kind?"_

" _Forgive me, Gimli," Legolas hastily said as he bent down to pick up the shards but was halted by firm hands holding his own in midair. Looking up, the Elf Prince saw Aragorn was upon him even with his aged body, he still carried himself with command and swiftness and sharpness of eyes._

" _Ava carë, mellon nin." King Aragorn whispered gently in sindarin as he shook his head and though there was weariness in his voice and much line on his face, he raised the Elf to his full height with ease, calling on to his servants to clean the clutter. The Elf Prince remained still as the content of the bottle was picked up and cleaned, leaving he and Aragorn staring at each other while Gimli fell into a tired stupor. The King visibly saw what it was that disturbed him._

_On the floor getting picked up was a tiny ship that was incased in the bottle from the Sea of Rhun._

" _Are you not going to tell me?" Aragorn said quietly as they now stood under the stars of the balcony, Gimli left nodding his head on his chest, the pipe on his hands carefully taken by Legolas on to the table, until his attention was called by the King. The Elf Prince stared up the dark sky for they were beneath the stars that Varda had wrought in the ages forgotten and saw the one he was most fond of, Eӓrandil. It was shaded by the shadow the instant he set his eyes on it and it troubled his thoughts._

_His own illuminated eyes set its sights on the King, most beloved friend whose countenance was of worry and concern._

" _There is darkness ahead…" Legolas said simply, not to add turmoil to his friend of old but to simply made known._

" _Your sea-longing could no longer be forced at bay." Aragorn stated in the same level to which Legolas looked down at his hands and saw himself glow under the twilight despite the absence of the Lady stars. "I see you lose your elven light day by day… see your eyes suffer of the malady caused by my presence."_

_At this Legolas looked up quickly. "Not you, Estel, pray the Valar it is not you who causes my suffering." In instant, the Elf Prince crossed the distance between them and gripped his arm lightly, aware of the softness of the limb that once was firm and sturdy, "Saes, it is not, mellon nin. Although it is something I can no longer hide… for the mere sound of water reminds me of my affliction…ever growing the more I turn…" he bowed his head, his hand slowly falling beside him. "It is growing ever… but fear not for my resolve to stay with you is stronger."_

_Stronger as I see grow you weaker… the Elf Prince lamented in his thoughts. And soon you will pass, and though my sea longing will be cured, nothing can cure me of your absence, mellon nin._

_Aragorn's slender finger then reached his chin and raised to meet the elven eyes that was moist and sad; and even without speaking the King heard him loud and clear for his eyes were moist and compassionate as he spoke._

" _You need not suffer longer, my brave Greenleaf." The King said in sindarin, in a voice that hold much love to his friend. "You have stayed long and you have stayed enough."_

" _Nay," Legolas was alarmed and determined at the same time, pushing Aragorn's hand away, "I shall not sail, Estel, not when—" but to his sudden realization, the Elf Prince read the meaning behind the King's smile, behind his kind eyes and white brows—and shook his head vehemently— "No—Aragorn—!"_

" _I have made my choice." The King said firmly, his grey eyes not to be swayed, "My days in Arda is ended. I shall pass as did my fathers before me and will be King Elessar of Gondor in tales and stories. I shall bestow Eldarion the gift of his lineage, knowing it is in safe hands and before him shall rise another Age of Glory for Men. Men with Hope. It has already been given. I stay no more."_

" _But Arwen—"_

_At the mention of his most beloved, pain painted the features of the King and for the first time his determination faltered but only for a moment. In a gentle tone he spoke, as he composed himself, how despite its turmoil and wars, and of darkness and defeat, of pain and hurt, of lost and injury, Arda had been beautiful to him because of Arwen Undomiel Peredhil. His Evenstar._

" _I shall speak with her come dawn and tomorrow it shall be the day." Aragorn went on strongly, eyes on his elven friend who had listened to him with tears now streaming down his cheeks. "She knows well what I intended for even with you standing grit by my side, Greenleaf, I will choose to depart before my time. For the beings I live behind immortal and not, will remember me as the strong, unwithered man they loved. I am the last of the Numenoreans and to me has been given not only a span thrice that of Men of Middle-earth but also the grace to go at my will and give back the gift. I will choose the latter. Even you know that, mellon nin."_

_But Legolas was not appeased and received the lips of the King on his forehead._

" _For your companionship, for your friendship. For your love." The warm arms of the King of Gondor, Aragorn, Chieftain of the Northern Duneidans, Strider for some, Estel for his beloved, wrapped about the stifling Elf Prince who could not raise his head from the shoulder of his friend, the sea-longing forgotten. "Hannon le."_

_Grief struck his elven heart and Legolas tasted the bitterness of mortality._

_And it was thus that on the next day, the King saw to his subjects with might called forth, and on the evening, he stayed in the House of the Kings with his family and close friends and laid on the long bed that was prepared for him. When his words for them were over, and Legolas dulled with the ache from both his sea affair and the choice of the man most adored, they left the room save the Queen so the two could be together one last time; and they spoke softly in sindarin with tears in their eyes. Legolas stood quietly under the starlight, above a treetop for the days were indeed dark._

_The star of Eӓrandil refused to come out and the Elf weep for his King, most treasured friend. Below his tree he could hear Gimli's silent weeping. And the shadow passed into the night, until all that was given by hope was gone, and Arwen cried Estel's name again and again, piercing the lonely night with its bitterness once more. Legolas shed tears in long hours till dwarf cursed for him to come down and Eldarion came to his mother's aid and drape his strong arms about her._

_So was the passing of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Greatest of Men._

* * *

_Arwen met her twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, not long after with Lord Celeborn who had foretold of Aragorn's passing days before and was there on the King's wake. The whole of Gondor lamented the lost of the King but as was his last words, no Hope shall diminish with him long as his country serve the purpose of the free world, of love and compassion and faith to their loved ones as the opposites were the only threat to darken the days of Men. But fear not, Hope shall remain._

_To this Legolas clung unto as he stood in some distant, draped in white cloth that he appeared to be one of the Istari, his golden hair tucked under its hood, his blue eyes dry and distant. And forever on his side was Gimli, who had received the fair warning and concern of the King upon a whisper._

' _Don't leave him alone, my friend.' Aragorn softly said to Master Gimli, "for his sufferings will be greater and almost akin to my Evenstar. He shall need someone to hold to and you are the elf friend he is most moved. I fear for his well-being after my departure.'_

' _I shall try to knock on his head and see if he will grow acorns then,' Gimli replied though his eyes swell with tears, 'I will look after him, Aragorn, as I had done for he is most stubborn and well met with dangers. Where he will be, I shall be, and not even Valinor can stop me, so go in peace, adan.'_

_True to his words, Gimli stood, with his axe on his room lay, his bushy beard twitching at the parade of Elves and Men as it had reminded him of Aragorn's coronation and wedding day but this time it was to the Royal tombs. Tis he did not mention but the fair elf knew what was not being told. The air whispered on his elven ears and for some time he was silent. The procession ended and Aragorn was laid to rest. Then a great beauty was revealed in him, so that all who after came there looked on him in wonder, for they saw that the grace of his youth, and the valour of his manhood and the wisdom and majesty of his age were blended together. And long there he lay, an image of splendor of the Kings of Men in glory._

_The elves watched and taken it as the honor given by the Valar to a King so exulted. Lord Celeborn wondered as he raised his eyes at the beauty that beheld the King's body but spoke of it no more. The time was coming for the Elves to pass to the Undying Lands and his heart was to his Undomiel whose light in her eyes quenched it seemed she had become cold and grey as nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Legolas was also with her and shared her grief for some time, till the Queen decided to go to Lorien without her brothers for she knew what fate awaited her and did not want them to see her mortal life vanish. She said farewell to her loved ones and long were her words for Eldarion and her daughters. Then on to Lorien, the dwelling place of the Elves where she laid herself upon Cerin Amroth, her green grave._

_So was the passing of Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor a year after._

* * *

**Beginnings**

Unknown to many that the death of the Queen signaled the awakening of one who had been thought to sleep. The wind picked up in Gondor, in the White City unto the Royal tombs when the sun was low and darkness hung in the sky like velvet and the round moon rose slowly above the mists. Thunder rolled that came from nowhere and Eldarion looked at the gloom about his City.

A loud crack in the sky pierced the Gondorians' ears—a sharp bolt that touched Arda with its power like the very earth was carved open, sending tremor upon the distant land, trembling the foundations of the White City as if the cracks of Mordor itself has been again opened—and then there was only an ominous silence. Eldarion comforted a crying daughter as he wrapped her in his arms, looked bewildered at the sky with black wind that refused to shed the light of the moon most missed.

And then from far distant came a growing sound, of alarm and distressed that soon reached the King as he handed his daughter to his Queen and faced his Steward from the long line of Denethor, whose lips were firm but trouble was on his eyebrows and alarm on his other features.

"My Lord, a report came from the sentinels of the Royal tomb—" Eldarion's ears rang as the next words shook him to the very core— "The King Elessar's tomb has been broken into—his body lays there no more."

* * *

**-Ulmo, Lord of Waters**

**To be continued :) Thank you for Reading! Till we meet again!** **_(WG)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

***For the Love of the Lord of The Wights***

_**by: WhiteGloves** _

_Thank you for sparing time in reading another tale of friendship :)_

_I own nothing, not even Gollum thank you very much!_

_& I thank Legolass Q for the inspiration once more!_

_Also, I compensate for my lack of skill to post early, a lengthy chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: In Each of Their Wishes**

* * *

Deadly dark clouds plunged the City into great darkness, a bitter wind swirled among the stone walls of Minas Tirith and vicious rain showered the whole land. An unusual shadow covered the skies that troubled the hearts of many and stories of the past age were murmured inside each house that kindled fear to those who heard it. Then there were those who claim to see a  _shadow_  up the Houses of Kings before a great lightning struck the lands, instilling more doubts as the tale of robbery of King Elessar's body rouse suspicion and indignation among the people.

Dispatch from the White City was soon sent to the Northern lands to seek the aid of the Eldar that remained in Middle Earth for no counsel of men could settle the anxious heart of the King Eldarion who, with the blood that flows in him, had instinctively recognized no one in his halls could enlighten him with what transpired in the tomb of his King save his mother and her kin whose presence he direly needed. His family,  _the Elves,_  his heart sought for their comfort as his noble father's grave had been desecrated and if his heart spoke of truth, then it was more than robbery but sorcery that was beyond any of their mortal strength. There was might in Gondor's army but for a foe that wields power now strange to his people, and able to cause such harm and darkness to his land, he knew he needed more than an army.  _He needed wisdom._

And so, it was on the break of dawn amidst the splatter of rain that three dispatches were sent from Minas Tirith to the North, bound to places where he knew his remaining elven family remains: one messenger to his  _tor -en- naneth, Elladan and Elrohir with his iaur adar Celeborn in Imladris; one to King Elfwing of Rohan_ whom he kept the  _Oath of Eorl_ to keep Gondor and Rohan in close ties. The same messenger will then seek a great friend,  _Master Gimli_  in the Glittering Caves while the last dispatch was sent to The Wood of the Green Leaves,  _Eryn Lasgalen,_  to  _Legolas,_ a most trusted mentor _._  King Eldarion had announced his intention to go in Lorien to inform his mother himself but his Steward and close friend, Barahir, pointed out that the White City was in need of his leadership with the evil at hand and then volunteered himself to go in his stead. Eldarion refused to be barred but after a few words from his Queen and convincing words from the Steward, the King relented but neither did he allow the Steward go on his own and chose another rider.

It was then that the King, with eyes on the gloom in front of him whilst behind the walls of Minas Tirith and wishing no terrible fate is set in his land, waited.

* * *

The month of May for the Wood-elves was full of festivities. Rather, every month for them was full of festivities of rich songs and merrymaking. It was a known for most that Greenwood was once a dwelling place for dark creatures a hundred years ago. The large forest in Wilder land east of Anduin had acquired the name  _Mirkwood,_ renamed by the King Thranduil and Lord Celeborn to  _Eryn Lasgalen_ after the overthrow of dominion from Dol Guldur. It was also one of the reason why the Wood-elves often rejoice, though it was fair to say they celebrate even during the dark days for few things dampen the spirits of the Silvan folk for their magic was strong even in those days. With a vast forest known to be the greatest of the Northern world, most of its parts had been cleansed by the Wood-elves to rid it of any traces of the darkness it once sheltered. The Wood-elves created a Kingdom filled with the magic of their hands from the towering trees, the green grasses, the colorful flowers till the last undergrowth. The forest which was once dense and packed are now open to the sunlight and fresh air with the melody of birds and singing Elves on their strong branches. The river that ran before the doors of their great cave which once was dark and murky now pure and often the likeness of the color of the blue sky. All corner of Greenwood is now a dwelling appropriate for the Elven-kind whose love for everything the Valar had made was profound.

There was another reason why the Woodland realm was in joyous spirit. It was the return of their beloved Prince, Legolas Thrandullion after many years. Though time was of no constrain for most of the Silvan Elves, but too long have they seen their Prince even after the War of the Ring for the Elf Prince had taken residence in Gondor, beside the King of Men whom he vowed to be alongside till the end of his time. King Thranduil had given leave for this arrangement for King Elessar had his trust and admiration; also, Aragorn had saved his only son's life many a times and battled together with his people against the menace of dark creatures. This above everything had won Aragorn a place in Thranduil's hardened heart for Men. Legolas who had long known of the adan's ability to pierce through anyone's defense, was drawn to him in the last two hundred years of  _friendship_ because of his  _heart._

The return of the Wood-elves' Prince to the kingdom of Mirkwood brought incomparable delight to the hearts of many of his kinfolks, at the same time sadness for the tidings he brought. They knew his return herald the passing of the greatest King of Men and that not long after it would be the Prince's time to heed the call of the  _sea,_ though his sea-longing was strange to them as they were Wood-Elves who rarely, if none, encounter the call of Ulmo in the North. Nevertheless, he was met with appraisal by Galion, butler to the King and who was among the old in the realm, upon his arrival. Stepping down his steed on to the ground after crossing the bridge to the King's door with many of the elves on his rear, each with smiling faces, he met the devoted servant.

"And they said there are better nourishment in the West, but you look like a twig twice fallen on the ground, my Prince."

Legolas was smiling from ear to ear too; he could not help but feel everyone's radiating beam, "Aye, if the twig has any sense at all not to keep tripping in its own root, then blame not the nourishment for it was well provided. And I am not an elf.  _Mae g'ovannen, Galion_." They raised their hands to their breast and grasped each other's shoulder.

A soft glaze crossed the butler's expression. " _Ci maer_ ,  _Greenleaf_?"

" _Ni maer."_  Legolas saw the intent look of the Butler's fair face who merely gave him another small smile and the Prince knew Galion understood beyond what little response he could muster. His sad eyes could barely conceal his pain and under the scrutiny of the Elf who raised him side to side with his ada, Legolas knew it was useless to lie but insisted on, "It will pass… I am fine, truly…."

Galion's firm countenance let a small nod. " _You will be."_

Legolas was soothed by the welcoming songs that met his ears upon stepping in the beloved Great Cavern, but much was his emotion when in the King's Hall he found his father already stepping down his wooden throne to meet him. King Thranduil emitted magic that never left his halls even in the Fourth Age but it was not what Legolas sought from him. It was his eyes the spoke volume the moment the father and son laid eyes at each other. A sweet comfort that no other being in Arda could provide save his King. The elf prince could not help running to his side and kneeling down in front of him, head bowed and words left unsaid on his tightened lips, till he was roused into an embrace.

_"Mae tollen na mar, ion nin."_  King Thranduil whispered softly so only Legolas could hear and there was warmth in his arms reserved only for the Prince.  _"You've done well."_

For a while silence filled the halls of Thranduil's great cavern with only soft songs, beautiful and saddening, reaching their ears and comfort their hearts. Songs about Aragorn too was sung during the night time and mostly was of Legolas' own making which will be repeated in the stone walls even after he was gone.

That same night, King Thranduil left his wooden throne, with pillars hewn out of living stone and wander the familiar winding passages of his domain to the quarters of his son to the West Wing. He need not knock for the door to the room was left ajar, as if expecting his wanted presence. King Thranduil kept a heavy sigh that nearly escaped his lips as he entered his son's room with its lamps dim and only the moonlight from the open window brought attention to the long shadow on the floor. There the King found the prince seated on wide window sill facing the Moon, as he often would, with his back turned, his right leg bent and his left outstretched, his golden hair glowing and his face upward on the clear sky.

King Thranduil took his time in reaching his son's side with no sound from his light steps, when he did, his face was sincere, his sharp blue eyes that could turn ablaze in moment's notice now tender as it reflected the moonlight and weighed on his only son's lamentation to the lost of a dear friend. King Thranduil had no inclination to Men in general and especially to Dwarves, but his only son was never as limited as he. So it was this limitation that the King could find no words to say in the moments that he stood there behind him, save let Legolas know of his presence.

It seemed that a long time had passed between them and the moon moved on to its peak, leaving their shadows shorter but their elven light much brighter. It was then that Legolas spoke finally in his soft voice, calm and mellow.

" _Ada,"_  it was much different tone than when Legolas greeted him the morning of his arrival and Thranduil's heart went with him as he gently replied—

"Yes, ion nin?"

A pause. King Thranduil steadily turned his blue eyes from the Moon to his only son and saw no difference in their radiating light, except that the latter one was pulling heavily on his heart. Legolas' silent defeated features were all too clear under the moonlight, much different than the expression he wore when greeting other elven folks Now he was just him, sad and silent. Thranduil reflected back on his son's quick smiles and laughter before it was taken away— his lightheartedness radiating to their people before Isildur's bane was found and long before Mithrandir appeared on their very gate dragging the ill-mouthed creature from the dark mountains with Elrond's adopted son, Aragorn son of Arathorn.

Thranduil remembered that night, much same as now, with the moon high up the black curtained sky, when the two scavengers came for his aid, with the ranger covered in dirt and dried blood. Legolas came from one of the passages after a patrol. After greeting his father, his eyes fell on the adan beside the Istari and questioning eyes for the adan quickly change to concern upon finding them in their Halls, and how fast Legolas' light face turned somber upon hearing his lone quest in the dark to find the creature they call  _Gollum_. Legolas' was full of reproach.

_"You look like you crawled out of the ground."_

_"I crawled out of the ground." Aragorn confirmed with a raise of eyebrow, "And you look like you've slept on a tree for days."_

_"What insult can you find in that, mellon nin?" Legolas had moved towards the man and grasped his injured arm gently, "You've used athelas quite perfectly, I suppose some of Master Elrond's knowledge has crept in to you by now. Come, this is not enough. You Men claim to be hardy in appearance but on the slightest infection you crumble. Don't complain or I shall throw you in the dungeons of my father."_

_"You haven't fully grasped the meaning of sleeping on trees…" Aragorn said as he bowed at the King and moved his feet, "By that you've done something fruitful today."_

_"Did you hit your head upon something solid, Aragorn?" came the anxious tone of the Elf Prince._

_Upon seeing the two take their leave, Thranduil who sat on his throne followed them silently with his elven eyes. It was there and then the King predicted his son's fate in his days in Arda if he should remain loyal to the future King of Men whose dark days had been set in motion. He told Mithrandir so upon agreeing that the creature will stay under the watchful eyes of the Wood-Elves. Mithrandir had caught his glance and waited for the King to speak, knowing fully of the concern draping the fair features of the Elven King._

_"This creature that you brought in my kingdom… my heart tells me he has a greater role than you let be known."_

_"Let my tidings be in secret for now," Mithrandir slightly inclined his head, "only know that your aid is much welcomed and our trust to the Wood elves to keep him under watch is well placed."_

_"He reeks of the power of the Dark Lord…" Thranduil said quietly, keeping his eyes at the wizard who slowly but hesitantly gave a short nod for the Elven King was shrewd and has powers even without any magical rings; he who fought with the wizard in Dol Guldur against the Necromancer who was the Shadow of the Dark Lord would know._

_"He is harmless now…" Mithrandir assured him after several blink on his not so guiltless eyes._

_"Yet his finding sets the hour to move on to darker days." The King's eyes travelled back to the passageway where the adan and his son had disappeared in added in a quieter tone, "Greenleaf has been sheltered from many battles in Arda save the ones in the very borders of Mirkwood and little quests with the Half-elvens… all he is, is the Prince of Greenwood that bathe in joy and songs with his kin. He has not seen what I have seen, Mithrandir… the devastation of the outside world, the slaying of our kind in great numbers… half of my people barely returned from the Battle of the Five Armies…"_

_"And he is much fortunate," Mithrandir held his staff with both hands, his eyes transfixed at the golden haired Elven King, "for you have given him fully of what it is that made Firstborns love the Middle Earth, far away from the wickedness and darkness of Old. You have given him enough to strengthen his soul… all that is left is the test of his heart when his time comes."_

_"Yes…" the King's eyes glazed thoughtfully, "I do not doubt the strength of his heart, Mithrandir, he could fight battles on his own for his skills are formidable and well-regarded in this realm. No. It is not this that moves me to speak of concern. But Legolas is more compassionate than even I could fathom. And curious, very curious. For after all, despite my shield, he has come inquisitive of the life of the adan who crossed his midst one fateful day in Imladris. Yes, I speak of the Dúnedain, Aragorn, son of Arathorn whose days and path are darkened by his lineage."_

_His eyes turned back to the passageway where the two friends disappeared while Mithrandir openly frowned at him._

_"Thranduil…" his voice trailed off._

_"I have seen many of the Eldar form bonds with Men and all of them had been bitter in the end…" King Thranduil's gaze turned to the Istari who did not flinch at the sharpness of the look he was given as if it was his fault, "For Men's life is numbered and of little consequence to the Elves, but when they depart as mortals, they take half the heart of the Firstborns, and they are never the same."_

_"None in Middle-Earth is meant to be the same, my King," the wizard in his ragged grey cloak stood in his full height with his right hand on his staff and the other hand on his waist, his bushy eyebrows brisk, "Everything has its time… even your son will have his… and I think we both agree of whose side he will be found before the end of this Age."_

_Thranduil held the eyes of the Istari and his own narrowed._

_"There are many stories in this realm that speak of the Dark Days, and of Light. Of the music of Arda and of Elves that had come to pass and stories with trace of Men. One account you have heard from our lore, of a great friendship of Man and Elf… which resulted unfavorably on the death of the latter."_

_Mithrandir stared hard at him now as he understood the reference, and shook his head saying, "Aragorn and Legolas are no Beleg and Turin, my King. And Aragorn is nowhere near Turin's disposition."_

_"But he is of race of Men."_

_"And he is meant to rise above them and be known as the greatest of his kind." Mithrandir voice rose a little, enough for the King to feel tingles on his fingers that made one of his high eyebrows to raise an inch. The wizard was not finished however for Wizards are known for their impatience and quick temperament. "And if you doubt this man because of his race, then you also doubt your son whose compassion you said was in the right place. Legolas saw Aragorn for what he is behind the veil of his lineage. You would do better to do the same, King Thranduil."_

_"I do not condemn the race entirely because of their folly, but of the nature of their end. I speak of mortality, Mithrandir." The Elven King sat a little straighter, and then slowly faltered to the end of his throne, his eyes faraway and distant, his thin lips and eyebrows set in reservation and remained silent for he knew even without arguing with the Istari that it was all too late. The Dúnedain 's hour had begun moving with Legolas already deep in its clutches. All he was doing was settling a never-raised argument for he understood that entwined fate was the works of Eru and he would be foolhardy to stop it; but he was still a father and was moved for the concern of his only son._

_Mithrandir's face then cleared and his gentle features returned upon seeing the Elven King's distress._

_"You give your son little credit, Thranduil. I have seen him with Aragorn and many times my eyes proved that he is not as fragile as you deem him to be. Legolas has his strength of heart that did not only come from your protection but his own desire to protect those that are dear to him. He will find his strength. His days with Aragorn will give it. In his own way he has realized that Aragorn is mortal and has started to understand. And wished to remain."_

_At this, King Thranduil raised his eyes again and met that of the wizard who nodded at him encouragingly._

_"That is more reason for you to be proud of him, my King. Your son has displayed a character not all Firstborns are willing to partake in this Age. Had he a lesser heart, he would have been filled with doubt too and left Aragorn's side for the man himself does not wish to be a burden knowing the dark journey he will soon take. And this is where true friendship is kindled, for no duty could bind anyone so strongly than their own desire for friendship. Your son did not abandon Aragorn despite the evil that shrouded his lineage… a worthy Prince of the Kingdom that had protected its people and friends from the many foes of his kind. Take heed, King Thranduil, your son is also meant for Greatness much as his lineage so when the time comes that he is called to Aragorn's side upon a Council, you know best to let him for each of us has their role to play. We cannot stop it."_

_"I do not intend to. Even if in my heart I know that Greenleaf will never be the same. If this darkness has come to pass and Men is victorious, I do not believe Legolas would see things the same, would laugh the same."_

_"For it is what is earned of years and experience. Wise years, my King." Mithrandir now smiled kindly, "And your son will learn to laugh with a heart that treasures moments and people as short as it may be for it is the gift of mortality. To savor moments that will pass like Time which most Elves take for granted. I think it is time for you to reconsider why they say, 'When Men depart, they take half the heart of the Firstborns, who are never the same' in good light."_

_Thranduil raised his regal head and looked away in silence. After a moment he spoke._

_"That may be so… yet I do not believe my son would wish to settle here after all that will be said and done. Not in Arda at least." He met the eyes of the Mithrandir who sighed finally as he understood. In to the Undying Lands where the restless heart of the Eldar find peace and healing, an inevitable fate now in motion for the Elf Prince._

_"We cannot look too far than our means, King Thranduil. I say let their fate unfold for they are the master of their own choices. And to whatever end, find peace that your son is one of the greatest in your realm, and a friend to the Hope of Men. Legolas who will also become one of the layers that will decide the fate of every living being in Middle Earth when his time comes."_

This recollection came to the Wood realm King who silently reminisce each of the word from the Istari as if it only happened yesterday since now that the hour has come. His son now returned from his journey, whole he may be physically but, in his heart, the King knew his son was beyond his healing.

No sound could be heard in the moonlight and shadow of the room save the short heavy sigh of the Prince. It was here that the King reached a hand and placed it gently on the Prince's shoulder to comfort him.

"Too many times I wondered if I made the right decision to send you in the Council of Elrond,  _ion nin_."

"Then Lord Elrond would have chastised you for not sending your best, most capable warrior,  _ada_."

"Even then…" Thranduil smiled down at his son who turned to him with mirth at the corner of his lips yet still did not conceal the grief in his eyes. It did not pass the King's intent eyes the sadness that had enveloped the features of his son which seemed to effect on his elven glow. Legolas looked much spent as Thranduil had feared he would after his role in Middle Earth was done. This fear he did not hide from the Prince and went on gravely with his eyes clouded and his tone sad, "I dreaded for this day,  _ion nin._  I dreaded for the day the you see Middle Earth in its darkest even after all its foes are extinguished. I dreaded you would not sing and laugh the way you used to and would not find peace in our lands and soon, much sooner will be seeking for Valinor. The Undying Lands which most of the Wood Elves do not seek else it finds them on long journeys as you did. I should have put a stop to it from the beginning."

Legolas' somber eyes studied the face of his father, recognize his own distress, and then slowly reached for his hand laid on his shoulder.

"Nay, ada, you cannot put blame on yourself; I would have gone with Estel till the end." He stopped at the painful throb in his heart, paused at the silent memory, and then cleared his face with a small smile. " _I have seen enough of the outside to remain the same, ada._  But I would not wish it to go away. There is more to an elf than singing, though I now wonder how it is to sing happy notes. It seemed to have left me on my journey home. The sun does not bring me joy as much as it used to and the whispers of trees barely contain the turmoil in my heart but I would not wish it any other way." He glanced up at the white majestic orb above their heads that outdo the light of the stars, "I still have the Moon with  _Nienna's_  song of grief deep within my soul. She gives me strength to endure.  _Aye, she gives me Hope_. It is the only thing that settles me."

Silence filled the two as if listening to Her song that could be heard by none save their hearts. Till Thranduil, with a heavy heart, grasped his son's shoulder lightly.

"So, you came to me to bid farewell."

His words brought back the young Prince's attention and his eyes were moist and his voice trembled.

"Forgive me,  _ada_ … I did not mean to leave in such a manner—"

"Hush,  _ion nin_." King Thranduil held the Prince's hollow cheeks and did not miss how cold was the touch of his skin, "You have heard the music of the sea and the longing shall never leave you again. Pray go, to your heart's solace and content for I would rather have you in Valinor in peace and happy than here beside me in grief and melancholy. You have endured the sea-longing for too long and I admire you even more for keeping your vow to King Elessar. But the time has come for you to  _leave_ , leave this land for the time of the Firstborn is waning. We shall meet again."

He cupped both the Princeling's cheeks and planted his lips between his brows. Legolas closed his eyes and fell silent at the blessing of his father whilst King Thranduil remained ever beside his son as the night stretched and the stars grew thicker and brighter.

It was Legolas who spoke in the silence, and his soft voice was of utmost sincerity, full of sorrow that seemed impossible to be hold, that it took the King some time to respond.

_"I wish to see Aragorn again."_

A shadow suddenly crossed the moonlight as scattered dark clouds suddenly came out from the blue. King Thranduil watched the clouds eclipsed the shining orb, his own features undisturbed and waited for the Light to come again. He greeted it when it did and turned to his son with a somber heart.

" _Ion nin_ ," it was with patience that Thranduil could summon as he slowly looked at him and held the Prince's eyes meaningfully, "you know the  _Will of Eru may not be gainsaid_. Men are mortal, they are given the Gift of Mortality for a reason." He paused thoughtfully and his brows there sat wisdom, "Only now do I fully understand Mithrandir's riddle that long escaped me when now I look at you. It was a  _gift_ ,  _ion nin_. A gift beyond any of our reach for mortality gives them freedom from the boundaries of Middle Earth. Whereas our kind is bound to the world and its fate, immortal as we are; forever existing until it is our time to go to the Undying Lands with memories of war and victory, lost and sorrow intact. You need not fear for Aragorn's peace, he shall find it. Worry now of your well-being for you are an immortal and forever you will bear his memory. King Elessar would not have wanted you to suffer on his behalf."

Legolas suddenly became still and his expression broke the King's heart even more.

"Ion nin?"

"I believe Aragorn passed on so that I could sail to the Undying Lands, ada." He raised his clear blue eyes to his father and there was bravery on him despite the breaking of his voice, "Vows are not meant to be spoken lightly and he knew I was suffering… and so he passed on."

This little piece of information rendered the King speechless and just then his mind was filled of the memory of King Elessar, the Dúnedain, the Ranger, the Hope of Men and he was filled with compassion for Aragorn. The weariness he saw from his only son then disappeared for awhile as something in him seemed to give him strength.

"Aye, he would have pulled on my ears if he saw me brood," Legolas next spoke as he placed both his light feet on the floor to face his father and the shadow the crossed his face upon turning away from the moon caused King Thranduil to tense, and he reflected on the thought that if anyone could rip out the frozen heart of the formidable King of  _Eryn Lasgalen,_ it was only to be the Elf Prince, his beloved son. Legolas went on, "I wish that there be celebrations in the Kingdom, ada. I do not wish to dampen the spirits of our kin, and neither do I want to be a burden to you. It would greatly ease me to hear the songs of cheers and laughter of our people than the silent, morose theme I brought upon my return. I wish to remember The Wood of Green Leaves this way. I wish to remember the days in our Kingdom that we, and Aragorn helped save from the clutches of doom."

King Thranduil then wondered where his will had suddenly sprung and remembered once again Mithrandir's words:  _He will find his strength. His days with Aragorn will give it._

Upon the Prince's request, the festivities in the Great Cavern was set and all music was prepared on days and nights on end. All the subject of the King had been aware of the Prince's misery and their heart was with their Prince. But seeing that Elf Prince come out of his confinement to join them, all the Wood-Elves agreed that the only way to respond to his sincerity to not make them worry was to join with him warmly. Most of Legolas' close friends had come up with a way to keep him company both in day and night; and at night there were more songs, lights and feasts all over the Northern forest that lit up all corners from dusk till break of dawn. Every night when the stars dotted the dark sky, there would be many elves out and about sitting on rings of trees in great circle with torches and fire in their midst. There would also be food and more singing and laughter that filled their elven ears as much as their elven hearts. Legolas stayed with them, glad that his heart find ease and was truly comforted by Wood-Elves and the comfort of the wood realm he knew by heart.

Tis continued for days, all Elves in high spirits with songs always for Ilúvatar and for their King and Elf prince. Legolas took his time, and when given the chance to escape the circle of silvery laughter of his companions, he would walk to the trees and speak with them. The trees were all friends to him, their voices calling to him every time he laid palm on their trunks and sing to him when he fell asleep on one of their branches. He tried to raise his spirits by his own power, tried to spend as much time with his people in their practices, in their hunts, in their songs but soon he knew he was losing the battle. His heart was set, he must sail.

And there would be some mornings that Legolas would prefer to stay indoors, and it was during the worse claims of the sea which he would speak to no one save the King; then there would be days that the Prince rather spent with his father, telling him of his journey after the Quests which heavily reminded him of Aragorn but King Thranduil listened closely, noting the regard of his son to the King of Men who really did rise above his kind, as what the Istari once said. And the two would often ride to the eastern part of the woods to find the consolation in the beauty of Arda, from the yellow green plains, to the familiar hills, shadowed mountains and grey cloaked sky dyed with purplish-blue as the sun descended and kissed the top of the horizon, to the sound of the birds above the rustling of the leaves on the trees like towers in the forest and breeze of the wind, Legolas let himself drink in everything his eyes and his mind could remember.

"It is said that the Undying Lands hold unparalleled beauty on its own." King Thranduil said simply, his eyes on to his lands, his golden hair fluttering behind him on his majestic head with the crown of spring and Legolas embedded on his mind his father standing regally before him at the tip of a mound higher than the plains so that it seemed he was painted with the magnificence of Arda behind him.

"Aye," Legolas whispered as he smiled fondly at his father and draw in a breath, "but Middle- Earth will always hold something special."

* * *

Months passed and Legolas' journey to the West was coming to a close, only a fortnight, as the Elves passed on and though saddened they were of the news, they never let this show in front of the Prince and continued the night of festivities and light in the name of Greenleaf. It was on one of this nights, that one of Legolas' closer friends and faithful companion, Lindwen, nephew of Galion, Thranduil came to his side. Lindwen who was a messenger of the realm charged himself of looking after the Prince's well-being and this he would do without anyone's bidding for he loved his Prince as much as any Wood-Elves would. He held the same features of long blonde hair and blue orbs, clad in brown and green and always quick as lightning with his feet. He found the Elf Prince one night among the old beech tree branches he was most fond and made his way lightly upwards, barely showing any effort as his feet left the ground and soon he found himself on an adjacent branch below the Elf Prince who sat still, his face towards the moon.

As if advised by the trees he was leaning on, Legolas did not appear surprise as he casted a downward look towards the messenger with wonder on his elven face.

"Forgive me if I have startled you,  _bridhon nin,"_  Lindwen started in soft tone that suggested neither haste nor trouble, "I came to pay respect and to bid you farewell on this short notice. I shall depart for Imladris soon to meet with the Lords of Imladris for an errand of the King."

At this, Legolas' eyes shone and a small smile escaped his lips, knowing well that the Lords of Imladris are now the twins Elladan and Elrohir. The Peredhil had long taken over the Last Homely after Lord Elrond had journeyed to the West. He meant to visit them but Imladris holds dear memories mostly of Estel and his weary heart was still unprepared. Yet, if the twins ever needed his help, his own selfish act would be forgotten.

"Perhaps I should join you. Your farewell seems an open invitation, Lindwen."

" _Baw_ ,  _bridhon nin_. The King instructed that you remain or I shall be left to take care of the Lords of Imladris for a year as an exile. Besides, it is only a single message he wants to be sent and afterwards if I could, bring Lords Elladan and Elrohir for a visit. There is no need for you to come as they have been invited."

Legolas chuckled and sat proper, feeling the intent eyes of his friend on his face, he broke into a grin that reached his eyes. "Pray, do not over worry yourself,  _g'wador_. I have spoken to many of our friends for over a month now and I always begin it with  _I'm fine_ that soon I can come up with my own song to challenge Eru's compilation.  _Avo!_ Stop or else I go depart with you."

Lindwen smiled as well, "I shall be about in an hour. If there would be any message you would like me to send them?"

"To-night?" Legolas queried, a slight curt of his eyebrows forming on his fair forehead. He saw Lindwen nod but there was no trouble on his expression that eased the Elf Prince's heart.

"Aye, my Prince, but the errand does not hold any evil, I assure you. I just wish I can come back in time before you sail for I think it is the main reason the King wanted me to deliver his message to Imladris."

Legolas nodded and looked his friend in the eyes. " _Hannon le_ … and be careful on your way although I doubt anything could assail one of the fastest being in our realm.  _Harthon gerithach lend vaer_! And do tell the Lords of Imladris for me that…" he stopped, his eyes searching Lindwen as if he would find the answer there, before smiling and said, "I have my own verses now for the song  _I am fine._ And in it includes the first line  _doubt me not."_

* * *

Unknown to Legolas that just before the first star of the night appeared, while he sat listening to one of the trees and basked in their peaceful melody, and before Lindwen was called, a messenger had come from the South bearing the flag of Gondor. The Wood-Elves born suspicious of strangers heard him call in their language and bade it was the command of their King Eldarion, son of Aragorn who seek aid and guidance from the King Thranduil. At this, the Wood-Elves immediately casted their bow and arrows down and met with the messenger who laid his weapons on the ground as a gesture of peace, and utterly shock to find himself surrounded in great numbers. He informed them that he had travelled far, a league of a hundred days to deliver the news to the King and the Prince, a tiding of evil that had befallen the Southern Lands once again. The messenger was sent immediately to the Great Cave and met with the elf guards who led him in the twisting passages of the cavern lit by red torch light onto the great hall where the Elven King sat on a chair of carven wood. On his head was a crown of woodland flowers and in his hand, he held a carven staff of oak.

The messenger was mesmerized by the King's fair appearance but was alerted to his message once the King had looked at him sternly and commanded him to speak. To this King Thranduil listened as he let the messenger fill him with the events that transpired in the White City. Of the Darkness that overcame the land and the tremor that shook their foundations and alas— the disappearance of the King Elessar's body in his tomb.

The King looked at the man before him, whom long ago he would never have allowed to step in his kingdom had he not met the Dúnedain Aragorn who was a compelling individual on his own. At the news of his mysterious desecration, and of the apparent evil that struck Middle Earth, Thranduil was greatly troubled but he remained silent. No one among the Wise believed that the Dark Lord's power was ever out of Middle Earth; bodiless yes, but his spirit always lingered, along the forgotten mountains where no one dare tread or even at the abode of Men whom great evil always sought the weak; alone it was powerless but once it has taken hold of something greater than its own…

_But what of the remains of King Elessar?_

_And what of Greenleaf's decision?_

Suddenly, the King sat erect on the wooden throne, his face becoming dismal and stern.

"What was it the King of Gondor seek within my Halls?" he asked grimly as he casted his piercing eyes on the adan who squirmed at his cold eyes, whilst his thoughts were on his only son finally singing once again after months of convalescence under his very watch.

"The King wished to have the aid and wisdom of your lordship," the man bowed down, knowing well he was one of the few Men who was fortunate enough to behold such a sight. "And he wished for Prince Legolas to make haste, for the King himself is at his wit's end."

King Thranduil fell silent for a moment, his noble face becoming grimmer. He had known of his son's adoration of Aragorn's family and he too feel inclined for they were Undomiel's family. Yet he does not have the heart to send Legolas to another terrible journey of uncertainty, not when his heart had barely healed. What more if he heard the news of Aragorn's body disappearing? Who knows what ill-power was at work?  _What of Greenleaf?_

_Yet wasn't there truth in the saying that the Time of the Elves is over?_

At this, King Thranduil's countenance changed and the messenger felt a slight coldness envelope the hall; it was time of reckoning of what was important to the King's heart and his only wish as finally he spoke:

"What you seek is no longer in my power to bestow," he began without much as blink, his hand stiffening on his oaken staff, "My son has already departed for the Undying Lands.  _He could give aid to Gondor's King no more_."

* * *

**To be continued :)**

**-Please reach me if there are mistakes as I go find the sun! ;D (WG)** _literally i havent seen it to-day ;D_


End file.
